Thoughts
by Gallagher girl14
Summary: Cammies life is not so prefect her parents are never home and she gets bullied at school sure she has best friends but they can't be around to protect her all the time so what happens when they walk in when she's trying to commit suicide
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first story I've posted and I have more if I get comments of it being good then ill post the others so injoy_

I hate it. In case your wondering what it is i hate its my life. I'm cammie I have blue eyes and blond- brown hair. I hate my life because I get bullied at school alot. I know I'm a wimp but you don't go to school every day with slut whore and other things on your locker. You don't get beat up every day after school . I have friends but there not in my last class and they get out late so they cant stop it and they dont know about it because if they did they make a big fuss over it and i dont want that. It started when josh lied to his friends saying he had sex with me. It's not true i wouldn't let him hold my hand most of the time. I need to escape this place And now the only thought that comes to is suicde And this is my last week alive i have it all planed out and I could do it my parents had to go on an emergency business trip and won't be home till late next month I don't talk much now and my friends are worried.

" hey cam " bex mace and Liz said when I got in the car

" hey " I said but don't know if they heard it

" hey" grant Jonas nick and zach said

" hi" they looked sad but I know it's cause I don't talk as much now

" sorry" I said where they could hear but barley

" for what" grant said he was like my over protective brother so was Jonas and nick . Zach was overprotective of me too but not as a brother

" changeing" I said they knew what I was talking about it went silent

The rest of the week went by slow and every uneventful

It was my last Friday alive then tomorrow I'm finally free free from that torture

That night I told my friend bye I knew if I didn't leave soon I would be in tears I went home went to bed and cried then blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then went and prepared every thing I was gonna hang myself from my fan I was all set up and I started soon the blackness started to take over I was almost free so close

When my friends came in

" hey cam do - CAM" mace said

Liz screamed they got me down so close I was so close to be free I was in zachs lap crying all the girls were too the guys looked like they trying to figure it out

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up i was in a hospital room with bex grant Liz Jonas macey and nick where staring zach was staring at the floor hard in thought then I remembered what I did

" please don't hate me" I said

"We don't hate cam your like a little sister to me nick and Jonas " grant said

" and a sister to us " bex said

" why did you do it" Jonas said

" you'll deserve the truth you all know about the locker writing everyday and the name calling" I could see zach tense up " and how I get out of class earlier then you do well during that time people beat me up and it keeps getting worse every day I'm tried of it and that was all that came to mind"

when I finished bex and macey were about to punch a wall and do worse and the guys were so red it was like you could see steam come out of there ears any second even Jonas

" you should have told us " nick said

" i didn't want you'll to make a fuss" i heard someone stomach growl

" you all go eat" I told them

" we're not leaving " Liz said

" ill stay with her you all go" zach said

i noticed zach had been quiet the whole time

" zach are you ok" I asked after they left his hands were together and his knuckles were turning white

" just great" he said sarcastically

We stoped talking I finally got out of the hospital but I can't go anywhere alone according to my friends we went to school a week later but they haven't realized they don't have every class with me

" bye " they said

" what's wrong" I asked zach because we don't have the same class right now and he was standing there as if waiting on me

" what's wrong what's wrong is the girl I've known forever tried to kill herself"

" I-I-I have to get to class" I stuttered

" yea come on" he said

" where are you going we don't have the same class"

" I got my classes changed now I have classes with you" said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

" why" I asked

" cam were not gonna let you try that again " he said

" I'm not going to do that again but you all can't stay at my side 24/7"

" watch us" he said I scoffed

We got to class and when we walked in it was very quiet people kept looking at us I hurried to my seat which was in the back thank god and zach sat beside me so no one asked questions I didn't talk that much

_great first class and I know this day is going to be slow_


	3. Chapter 3

_I got my first review I'm so happy but here's chapter 3 and the more reviews the faster I post sorry there not so long I'll try to make them longer enjoy! I don't own the characters _

Finally it was lunch but when we were eating I had to use the bathroom so I got up only to be pulled back down by Liz

" where do you think your going " bex asked

" to the bathroom " I said

" not with out us" macey said

" it's just at the end of the hallway and come on I'm 16 I think I can go to the bathroom by my self "

" fine but if your not back in 5 minutes were coming after you" Liz said I got up and was almost there when I got stoped by josh ,my ex boyfriend ,and his friends

" well well boys look who we have here little Cameron I heard you tried to kill yourself couldn't take our break up" josh said

" I broke up with you because you are a bastard now move" I said he pushed me into a locker and I hit my head really hard

" you don't talk to me like that bitch now you haven't been here for a week and me and my friends haven't been able to beat the shit out of you especially now you have your friends shoved up your ass all the time so were gonna make up for it now" he said he raised his fist and I closed my eyes just wanting to get this over with

When his fist didn't make contact with my body so I opened my eyes to see zach beating the crap out of josh grant beating the crap out of Josh's best friend Dillion nick bex and Jonas yea you read it right Jonas beating some of the others up Macey stomping on one with her 4 inch heel and Liz yes little sweet innocent pixie like Liz kick one in the balls then run over to me

" cammie are you ok " she asked

" yea my head just hurts" I said by then the guys and bex and Macey were done beating them up and josh and his assholes I mean friends were in pretty bad shape but my friends didn't have a scratch on them they walked over

" cam we said 5 mins not go let assholes get in your way " nick said

I laughed but that made my head hurt and say ow and hold my head i closed my eyes causes the lights were getting to bright and black spots danced across my vision someone put there hand in my head and touched the place were it was sore and i winced they pulled out there hand and I guess I was being picked up but that's all I remember before I blacked out


	4. Authors note

**I am sorry I haven't up dated I have been sick so I haven't felt like writing but I'm almost done with the next chapter I had it done but deleted on accident thanks for the review sorry again**

**Gallagher girl14 **


	5. Chapter 4

**ok this is short but it's got a surprise for zammie fans like me enjoy**

I woke up not at school but in a bed room and my head was pounding I looked around to realize I was in zachs room the door was closed and no one was in here I got up and snuck into the living room but stopped when I heard voices

" what are we going to do we can't treat her like a baby " macey said

" I'm all for it if its for saving cammie" Jonas said damn it and I thought he was gonna defend me guess I'm hoping Liz will

" I'm for it to but would if she hates us for I can't go with one of my best friends hating me" Liz said voice cracking

" well Liz we don't have a choice it's either leave her all alone and see her dead the next day or protect her and have her alive and hate us" nick said well shit there all turning on me

" I would rather go with we protect her and she still love us " bex said

" bexy there's not a very high chance if we protect her then she will think we think she can't take care of herself but if we don't then the next time we see cammie will be in a casket" grant said now I'm in deep shit if grants this serious

" zach what do you think Im we know love cammie " nick said is it bad if i was hoped he would say yes zach was silent

" come on zach just Admit it u love cammie as more then a friend " macey said

" ok fine I do love cammie as more then a friend " zach said

**did you enjoy ? And how did you like the Surprise? Review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here's a new chapter zammie is in it and I forgot to mention grant and bex are dating Liz and Jonas are dating and Macey and nick are dating also when cammie was listening her friends were talking about what there honing to do because they were worried she would try it again well enjoy the chapter **

Holy crap if it wouldn't give me away right now I would be jumping for, so instead I act like I just woke up and walked in there. They tensed Probably wondering if I heard there conversation

" what are you all doing in here" I ask they all relaxed

"Nothing " grant said

" how are you you feeling hon" Liz asked

" I have a killing headache, but other then that fine" I said

zach got up and got me some Tylenol. I took it and sat down I need to talk to the girls alone but I'm hungry

" o boys" I said

" yes" they all said

" could you please fix me some of those Delicious Chocolate chip pancakes please" I asked giving them the puppy dog face they couldn't Resist, and no it doesn't takes 4 of them to make pancakes but there really good cooks, but if one of them gets to show off they all have too. I heard some " I guess" and a " sure " the sure was from zach. They went to fix it and i Whispered to the girls

" I need to talk to you some where private " I said they nodded and followed me to zachs room. I shut the doors and joined the circle on the floor

"I heard " was all I said

" you know what we are Deciding" bex asked

" yes and I won't hate you all" I said

" wait if you heard that then you heard what zach Admitted " mace asked I nodded my head

" do you feel the same way" mace asked but more like confirmed

" well of course she does even I can see that" Liz said we all squealed 10 seconds later the door Burst open with 4 every worried looking boys

" damn you almost gave us a hard attack " nick said

" yea what was that about " grant asked

" come on we're hungry " bex said ignoring there questions they all start to leave the room but I pulled zach back and shut the door I looked at him

" I heard what you said in the Kitchen" I said

" you weren't Suppose to hear that " he said

" why not" I asked

" because cam if you didn't feel the same way our friend ship would be ruined and if I could at least have as a friends well I'm going to take that " he said

" what if I felt the same way " I said

" do you know how happy I would be" he said

" we'll I do feel the same way " I said

" you do" he asked I nodded my head then the next thing I knew was his soft lips on my lips when he pulled away our foreheads were pressed together

"Will you be my girl friend " he asked

" yes " I said then he kissed me again , it was soft and I realized I get bullied and the only family I thought I had ,my parents, left me here alone always working yea, but those were the negative things in my life there's great things in my life too like an amazing boyfriend and amazing friends but there my family too were just one big happy family

**so you like I hope please review **


	7. Chapter 7

These pancakes are great! To bad I had to leave to go to my house. They came with me, but I glad they did because I was not expecting to see my mom, standing in the living room, staring at me.

" Cameron Morgan would you like to explain to me why you tried to kill yourself" she said

" because I felt unloved like no one was there to listen to what I have to say but then I got to thinking my friends have always been there for there my family there the people there to help me there my brothers and sisters the family I never had "

" could you all please leave I need to talk to my daughter " she said they left Trying to protest but I stopped them I told them to go home since it was night. My mom sat me on the couch after about an hour she started to talk

" honey I have to leave as soon as we're done talking but please know that I love you so much please don't do that again your all that I have left your father he went MIA " I sat there trying to process it all she said shed call my friends to come

As soon as she left I walked outside and started to run and run and run feeling nothing but numbness. I ran where to well ill never know because at that moment a car pulled up to more Specific Josh's car pulled up next to me. The next things that happened went in a blur. First he pulled out a gun and shot me twice in the stomach, he and his friend drove away very fast. I laid there bleeding to death thinking about what I did to deserve this

* * *

**I know this is short but the next one won't be don't hate me and review**


	8. Chapter 8

all of a sudden a car pulled up 7 people jumped out. They were the people I can always count on. They gathered around me yelling for me to response, but no matter how much I tried I wouldn't no I couldn't. There voices were getting farther and farther away, I was seeing the blackness taking over my body again. But this time I didn't want it to take over, but this time I don't want to die. And here I am again close to death with the people I didn't deserve, they shouldn't have to put up with this. Now I realize I didn't want to die the first time I just wanted to see how many people would realize I was gone, dead , how many would miss me, she'd a tear for me. Now I have starting to have my answer. I know 7 people won't kick me when I'm down, but help me up. It just took me too long to realize that, so with all the strength I could get

" I love you guys" I whispered

After that I was taken by the ambulance but I blacked out knowing I was going to die, that I deserved it.

2 MONTHS LATER

I woke up but I'm not suppose too. I don't deserve too. But I did. I heard voices but couldn't open my eyes or move

" it's been 2 months I think you all should go home for a while " a man I didn't recognize

" not in till cammie is awake " macey said

"We won't leave with out her " Liz said

" we've been though this before we're not leaving in till we know she's ok" bex said

" our test says there's a slim chance she will come out of this coma alive " the man said

" we don't care what your test say we're not leaving her" zach said

" she's strong she'll make it" grant said

" we know her and we know she won't leave us like this " Jonas said

" she's make it though she has with all the other stuff she's been threw this coma won't stop her" nick said the door shut in the background I heard the choir to stronger

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _

_Stand a little taller _

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter _

_Footsteps even lighter _

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone_

And it's right this had made me stronger all of it even what josh put me threw

FLASHBACK

another slap to the face. I already had a black eye, bloody nose and some bruises on my arm. But I had it with him. So I stood up and started walking to the door, but he grabbed my arm

" where do you think your going I'm not done" josh said

" but I am we're over " I said then turned around and smacked him on the cheek hard. Then I left leaving him there shocked and mad

" you will pay for this I will make your life a living hell " he said but I walked out

FLASHBACK OVER

I had a flashback to when I finally stood up for myself and broke up with josh. When I left I went over to zachs house. He helped me clean up and asked me what's wrong, when I told him, he had this murderous look in is eye. It took an hour to calm him down.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard them encouraging me to wake. Then I noticed I could move my hand a little so I did. They told me to open my eyes if I could, they had so much hope in there voice. I opened one eye a little, they all had huge smiles on there faces

" CAMMIE YOUR AWAKE " Liz yelled the girls started to squeal and the guys where smiling so hard I thought there face was going to crack in half

"Cammie we have good news josh has been put in jail for a long time with out bail" macey said really happy giving me a glass of water

" and we got a few shots to his face " bex said looking proud " little Lizzie gave him a black eye"

" thank you guys are the best " I said tears streaming down my face

" cammie-bear don't cry" grant said and they gave me a group hug

" I don't deserve you all" I said

" whatever we don't deserve you " nick said

" yeah if we never met you none of us would be friends " Jonas said

Zach sat beside us and put his arm around our shoulder

" if you weren't here there's no telling where we all be " he said

" you guys are the best I love you guys" I told

" we love you too " they said

* * *

**ok so I need you to review and tell me what you think because I don't know if you all are liking the chapters so please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ever have one of those moments when you fill like people are hiding some thing from you. Yeah well I having one of those moments right now.

We were all sitting there talking in my hospital room when grant got a phone call. He walked out of the room and every thing went dead quiet.

" what's wrong " I asked but was met with Silent

" hello what's wrong " I asked again no answer

Just then grant came in smiling like an idiot

" WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" I yelled

" I think we should let grant tell you" nick said then they all left except grant, who was still smiling

" grant?" I asked sweetly

" yes " he asked

" why you smiling like that does it have something to do with thing you need to tell me" I asked still sweetly

" because " he said

" because why " I asked playing along with his game. He came over and laid beside me on the bed and hugged me

" I always wanted a sister" he said

" what do you mean" I asked

" I'm your brother your parents are my parents too " he said and got up. Ok I know I've been height on all this Medicine so I had to clear this up

" so your my brother " I asked he nodded

" wait that means your older no fair" I asked that made him smile even harder

" it's okay" he said I just pouted about that

The gang came in right then

" aww cam we thought you would be happy about this " Liz said giving me a hug

" I am it's just he's my older brother " I said putting emphasis on older

" it'll be all right camaroo " nick said knowing it was one of the many nicknames I hated out of the many they gave me. About 20 minutes after that even though busting hours were over my friends where getting ready for bed in my hospital room. The first night I was here didn't end to well, they got to stay but they got into a fight with the doctors and nurses but bex ended up punching a doctor in the face. So now they get to stay at night to. I fell asleep in zachs arms.

* * *

**ok so review and I'm thinking about choosing one or 2 reviews like if you have a question or something you said I liked so review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't hate me! This is important! Ok so I don't know where to take this story or to finish it. If I finish it then I'm going to make a sequel where there older and I have ideas I'm going to run by mybest friend/sis since I run every thing by her. But pm me or comment and tell me what you think I should do **


	11. Chapter 11

It had been weeks since I came from the hospital. Grant moved in with me because his adoptive parents were moving. What confused me is why they knew but didn't tell him. When I asked him about this he said they told him they found him when he was little because he got away from mom. Later they moved here a year after us. Our parents knew it was him and talked to his adoptive parents. They wanted him back but they saw his adoptive parents couldn't have children and they really loved grant so our parents let them keep him. Confusing right.

After all this everything is going great. Grant and me have gotta closer and I learned we have a lot in common. The gang has gotta even closer, if its even possible. Zach and I are going strong. He has a sweet side I've seen a little before we started dating but now I see it a lot. Even though my moms still never home I talk to her more, but dads still MIA. But it's better now I can talk to grant about our parents because he understands. As for josh, he's still in jail and I won't be seeing him for a long time. My life's coming together now and I'm happy something that's been rare ever since I was 13. I've got my family, boyfriend and best friends that are my family too. I guess some people do get happy endings.

THE END

* * *

**The end, man i have had fun writing this. This story was my first that I've written and made me realize that I really like writing story's. I'm writing a squeal because I think that some people really liked it and the nice comments I have gotta I think you all deserve one. I hope you read it when it's posted **


End file.
